Let me be with you
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: "Éste año será diferente" se juro Alfred al buscar un regalo excepcional para el cumpleaños de Canadá. Tony decidió prestarle uno de sus "artefactos" y así lograr un regalo inolvidable. Tanto que otras naciones sentirían envidia.Cap2
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer:** Hetalia **no** me pertenece, lamentablemente tan solo secuestre a sus personajes para mis fines recreativos.

**Resumen: **"Éste año será diferente" se juro Alfred al buscar un regalo excepcional para el cumpleaños de Canadá. Tony decidió prestarle uno de sus "artefactos" y así lograr un regalo inolvidable. Tanto que otras naciones sentirían envidia.

**Advertencias:** Malentendidos del tipo B3, uso de nombres humanos, aparición de los latinos, locuras de la autora, la maquiavélica mente extraterrestre de Tony & OCC.

**Rating: **T por algunas insinuaciones posteriores.

**Genero: **Familia/Humor

* * *

**Let me be with you**

**Canadá Birthday**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "¿El regalo perfecto?"**

* * *

_Solo miré al cielo nocturno…_

_…un cometa pasó por allí._

_En un instante se encendió_

_Y se fue por completo pero..._

_…me recuerda a ti ya que…_

_... mi corazón empieza a dolerme_

**Ӂ**

En ocasiones se preguntaba por él, en otras simplemente se convencía que aquello no importaba mucho. Sin embargo el recordar el año pasado hacia tan solo poco menos de 348 días, hacia que se sintiera terriblemente mal.

Alfred F. Jones no era alguien que se considerara de poca o nula importancia, siempre había sido respetado e importante puesto que era la represtación del grandioso Estados Unidos de América. Sin embargo en aquel instante se sentía poco más que basura. Aun así se prometió y juro solemnemente como solo el "Hero" podía, que este año sería diferente, que en esta ocasión tendría el presente adecuado para su hermano menor.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué regalarle? Primeramente se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de comprarle una gran hamburguesa, más desecho la idea apenas recordó que no le agradaba tal alimento a su hermanito pero ¿a quien no puede gestarle su maravillosa hamburguesa gigante con pepinillos extra?

Debería de a ver recordado que primeramente Matthew había sido una colonia Francesa, llámese mejor "colonia de un país gourmet" pero aquello lo paso de largo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro en su habitación reflexionando y pensando –porque OH sí, él también pensaba- el regalo perfecto, pero lo imperfecto del asunto era que el cumpleaños de Canadá era tres días antes que el suyo propio y siempre se entretenía con los preparativos para su fiesta sin siquiera pensar en su hermano… siempre.

Se detuvo frente al ordenador, quizás encontraría algo en la red, así que sin pensarlo mucho –su cacahuate [1] dejo de funcionar apenas le recordaba lo mal hermano que era-, comenzó una exhaustiva búsqueda de tres horas, en las que… se entretuvo en las redes sociales, en los juegos, en los mail cadena y el Messenger. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y aun no tenia ni la más remota idea de que regalarle.

Comenzó a revolver su rubia cabellera en señal de frustración gritando algunas palabras altisonantes que conmocionaron a toda la casa blanca. Después de estar unos minutos desahogándose se dispuso a salir unos instantes, tal vez si le preguntaba a Arthur…

**Ӂ**

Llego abriendo la pobre puerta de cedro de una patada, su seño se hallaba fruncido y su mirada era de temer, estaba muy enojado ¿Por qué? Por ser un reverendo…

El ir con Arthur aparentemente no fue de las mejores ideas que se había planteado. En primera instancia al llegar y ver aquellos orbes de un intensos verde, se le olvido por completo a que iba a verle, pasando toda la tarde molestando al mayor con sus quejas, gritos y demandas. Claro hasta que llego el idiota pervertido francés mostrándole a su "hermano mayor" el regalo perfecto para ¿Cómo le había llamado? _**"Mon amour Mateiu"**_ahí si que se acordó de lo que le había llevado a aquel lugar pero lo que le hizo enojar a magnitudes monumentales. No fue el simple hecho de que le molestaba aquel acento francés pronunciando el nombre de su hermano, agreguémosle el significado de la frase y más aun cuando Iggy se puso en su contra, alegando con una sonrisa torcida _**"¿Qué le regalaras a Matthew? Porque ya le buscaste un regalo ¿no?"**_

Después de aquello tan solo alego que su regalo seria la envidia de todas las naciones y que gracias a su genialidad de Hero –sospechaba que era malo escuchar tanto a Prusia y sus discursos- TODOS hablarían de su obsequio por años.

Sí, lo había dicho y ahora… no sabía que demonios iba a hacer ¿Qué regalar? ¿Una casa? Que tontería él ya tenia una. ¿Un viaje a Disneyland? OK aquello era aun más estupido pero… seria divertido. ¿Miel de maple? Si, sabía que le fascinaba al menor pero… ahí cayo en cuenta de una gran verdad, una que le hizo estremecer y caer de lleno sobre su mullida cama.

—**No conozco nada de Mattie…—** apenas si conocía factores de la vida de su hermanito. Cerró los ojos, depresivo. Él no era un buen hermano mayor… es más era el peor hermano mayor de la historia pero tenia que solucionarlo ¿verdad?

Se incorporo de la cama para después levantarse completamente y salir corriendo de la habitación, necesitaba con urgencia alguien que le hablara de su hermano, alguien que lo conociera a fondo pero ¿quien?

**Ӂ**

7 días… eran los que había perdido descomunalmente preguntando por aquí y por haya sobre los gustos de su hermano.

¿Qué había logrado? jodidamente nada de ¡importancia!

Le dolía la cabeza horrores, pero el estrés de su cuerpo era más notorio porque tan solo faltaban 7 días para el cumpleaños de su hermanito y esta vez NO PODIA FALLARLE.

Aun con la falta de fuerzas se dirigió al único sitio en el que podía hallar algo perfecto para su plan "regalo del Hero para su hermanito" –si, el titulo era apestaba pero ya se lo cambiaria después.

—**Toooooooonyyyyyy….—** se escucho la voz del americano llegando al territorio de su amigo extranjero el cual simplemente se dio un golpecito en la cabeza pensando porque demonios había elegido aquella parte del mundo para establecerse.

* * *

**Continuara ~**

* * *

**[1] "Su cacahuate dejo de funcionar" **traducción: su cabeza dejo de funcionar XD

"**Mi ardilla ya se canso de correr" **la traducción seria: mi cerebro esta cansado de pensar.

Puede que use otra vez este tipo de frases más delante solo para darle un poco de gracia al asunto. Por cierto para no desperdiciar palabras en vano las advertencias discleimer y demás solo estarán en este cap.

_¡Ah! Por cierto, que quizás me tarde en actualizar aunque por suerte éste fic ya lo tengo adelantado, esèro tenerlo terminado para el cumpleaños de Matthew._

**¿Algún review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "Comunicación extraterrestre"**

**Ӂ**

_Quiero verte ahora..._

_pero no puedo volar por el cielo_

**Ӂ**

Sus orbes de un intenso tono amatista se dejaron observar tras aquellos parpados de piel pálida. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de timidez se poso sobre sus labios, al instante en que sentía como su pequeño amigo le daba la bienvenida matutina.

— **¿Quién eres?— **se escucho la dulce vocecita del osezno que no dejaba de observarle y lamerle el rostro con vehemencia.

—**Soy Canadá…—** respondió como siempre al joven de cabellera rubia, logrando observar la confusión en el rostro de su pequeño amigo— **quien te da salmón…—** rió a más no poder al notar la felicidad que irradiaba el pequeño a la mención de su comida favorita mientras le lamía por completo el rostro, tan solo se contentaba con demostrar su alegría.

Se encontraba de muy buen humor, puesto que era un día que realmente prometía. Por un instante recordó que ante los ojos de las demás naciones casi era un fantasma, pero, al sentir en el corazón como su gente le amaba, como era un día especial para ellos, no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso, era valorado por alguien.

Dejo que Kumakichi siguiera recostado perezosamente en la cama unos momentos más, mientras él comenzaba a prepararse para el día, su cumpleaños. Se vistió lo más decente posible después de pasar un cuarto de hora en la ducha refrescándose.

Una vez listo llamo a Kumajirou para que le acompañara a desayunar, bajo los escalones hacia el piso de abajo para preparar unos ricos panqueques cuando, escucho el timbre llamando cada 5 segundos. Extraño… se giro para observar la hora y a penas eran las 7 de la mañana, si que era extraño que hubieran visitas tan temprano, pero lo paso por alto.

—**Espera en la cocina Kumakichi-san—** le hablo al osezno el cual tan solo asintió y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Matthew fue directo a abrir la puesta encontrándose con algo realmente curioso.

Frente a él se hallaba un hermoso arreglo de girasoles con una tímidas motitas de nueve adornándoles, eran 12 en total mientras alguien enorme las sostenía, no podía dejar de pensar en quien era esa persona.

—**С Днем Рождения Matthew**— se escucho aquella voz que para la mayoría de las naciones era temible.

—**Gracias Iván… por favor pasa…—** no sabia si sentirse alagado o desconcertado, primeramente el que Rusia fuera a visitarte en tu cumpleaños era desconcertante para muchos, sin embargo para Matt no era tanto así. Habían cultivado una linda amistad desde los juegos olímpicos de invierno, por lo que le alegraba de suma manera que se acordara de él en ese momento, sin embargo antes de que por completo pasara el ruso en cuestión, fue prácticamente atropellado por una mancha de color blanco y de cabello rubio.

Matt se sentía desfallecer en aquel abrazo posesivo en el que se encontrara en ese instante.— **B-bonjour Dad…**— por fin recobro un poco de aliento cuando su padre ya estaba amenazando con la mirada al joven ruso que apenas si comenzaba a entrar a la vivienda.

—**привет** **Francia… no creí encontrarte aquí da…—** murmuro con un aura totalmente obscura el ruso.

— **¿C-como crees? Si yo siempre soy el primero en venir a ver a mi niño divino en su d'anniversaire…—** dijo con total convencimiento el francés hiendo a sentarse a la sala, donde momentos después ya se hallaba Iván de igual forma.

—**cofcof—** trato de llamar su atención Matt. Era extraña la reacción de ambas naciones hacia su persona, no era que le desagradara para nada, pero sentía que algo más había ahí ¿Qué sería? Sin embargo antes de que dijera una sola palabra más se sorprendió al oír nuevamente el timbre ¿ahora quien seria?

Soltó un suspiro y rogando a que los mayores no se mataran en su sala se dirigí a abrir la puerta. Se observo en el espejo que estaba cerca del recibidor notando una mirada llena de confusión, más aun al no recibir "la llamada", antes de oír nuevamente el timbre de la puerta decidió abrir encontrándose con dos orbes de un intenso esmeralda, el cabello rubio totalmente desordenado provoco que el más joven esbozara una sonrisa.

—**Happy ****Birthday**** Canadá—** se escucho un coro de voces y es que, tan sorprendido estaba de la visita de Arthur que apenas si se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraban toda la familia Kirkland, Gales, Escocia, los gemelos Irlanda y el pequeño Sealand.

—**Tanks****… por favor pasen…—** menciono con algo de nerviosismo y mucha sospecha. Bueno cada año recibía en casa a Arthur y Francis, en ocasiones a Prusia y Rusia, recibía regalos extra-temporales de sus "familia" anglosajona, en especial de escocia, nunca faltaban los latinos pero esto ya era demasiado.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala comenzó a sentirse el ambiente totalmente tenso, aquello no le agrado para nada a Matt. No sabia realmente que hacer o decir para romper el ambiente tan denso que se sentía.

Cuando una melodía sumamente "extraña" comenzó a sonar fuera de la casa, aunque no totalmente creía recordarla en una fiesta de alguna nación. Mas al escuchar la letra supo de inmediato de quienes se trataban, los latinos habían llegado y ¿ahora que hacia? Su casa era grande si, pero seguramente quedaría en ruinas.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos se hallaba cuando no noto que todos los que ya se hallaban presentes en su hogar se habían tomado la libertad de oír "las mañanitas" que le habían llevado los latinos al son de los mariachis.

Una ves que termino la melodía los latinos como si fuera su casa, se adentraron al hogar canadiense, con sus siempre sonrisas en los labios y festejando a todo lo que da. Sin pedir perdón o permiso se dispusieron a adornar totalmente la casa, con los colores representativos de la nación anfitriona.

Tanto fue aquello que simplemente a las diez de la mañana todo estaba listo. El lugar con tintes de fiesta, la música a todo lo que daba. Kuma-chan jugaba con Panda-chan –aunque no recordaba en que momento llegaron los asiáticos-. La comida servida en una gran mesa en el patio donde Alemania, Rusia, Prusia y Polonia se habían organizado para poner una gran carpa.

— **¿Q-que diablos?—** dijo en voz monocorde y pequeña aun sin saber exactamente porque tenia un mal presentimiento. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que _"alguien faltaba"._

Las platicas de todo mundo le tomaron desprevenido es verdad. El ambiente era sin duda festivo y por primera vez era tomado en cuenta pero… ¿era tan solo porque USA no estaba? Eso seria tan patético que por un instante se sintió totalmente mal.

Cuando de pronto, sin siquiera nadie darse cuenta un pequeño objeto cuadrado cayo a la mitad del lugar. Entre la carpa de festejo y la casa. Sin embargo si notaron cuando una gran pantalla se extendió por todo el alto de la casa y largo de la cara que daba justo enfrente de la carpa. El pequeño cubo comenzó a zumbar provocando luces un tanto extrañas iluminaran todo el lugar. Lo mejor del asunto que todo parecía confabular porque de pronto las nubes taparon el sol apenas perceptible dando un ambiente más sombrío e idóneo para el show.

— **Hola Canadá-kun…—** una voz un poco chillona se hizo presente dejando a todos en completo silencio.

— **¿Tony?—** fue lo único que salio de los labios del canadiense al ver la imagen del extraterrestre sobre la gran pantalla. Se veía que estaba en su "laboratorio" pero lo curioso era que todos entendían lo que hablaba el amiguito gris de USA.

**Ӂ**

**N/A: **Sí ya se que no paso mucho y aun no nos enteramos del regalo de Alfred, pero es que esta vez los capítulos quiero dejarlos cortos y de hecho en este ya me excedí XD

Sin embargo aquí vemos curiosidades quien me lo diga tendrá una aparición especial en el siguiente capitulo ¿les late?

**Gracias a Legendary por su comentario, Muchas gracias mi vida, sabes que todo lo que escribo es para ti. Aunque este feo xD**

**También de he agradecer a aquellas personitas que pusieron como favorito este fic: Miyako Hyuuga1912, REMULABLACK, River94 y por supuesto Legendary  
Y por supuesto a las alertas de: Jeanne S y Legendary (me sentiré acosada por Legendary ;D)**


End file.
